wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
Rouel-Halbech Sturmreiter Transforming Chevalier
A state of the art production fresh out of the Rouel-Halbech Foundry, the Sturmreiter (or Stormrider) is one of the few transformation-capable Chevaliers ever built. An expensive model, and a little lacking in armour, the Sturmreiter is fairly slow on the ground and is far from being a capable ground combatant. Once in the air, however, it takes off like a shot, and it's twin-linked machinegun batteries and long-range seekers can easily take care of enemy aircraft or other transforming units. If need be, it can even train it's seekers on hostile ground targets, either from the air or the ground. In order to save on production costs, the Sturmreiter can only fly in it's fighter mode, though it's fighter mode is VTOL-capable. Skilled pilots can engage the VTOL fans mid-transformation in order to prevent humiliating crashes; others resort to clear areas. Whilst the Sturmreiter might not be able to outrun a dedicated fightercraft, and it certainly won't outgun a dedicated Armoured Frame or another Chevalier like the Latterdam, it still has it's uses. The Sturmreiter is not given handheld weaponry as standard issue, though it is fully capable of wielding light weaponry if it needs to. It also had to sacrifice the usual Reflex Controls for more primitive Virtual Controls, due to incompatabilities with flight mode. The Sturmreiter carries a total of 8'' missiles (2 pods per wing, 2 missiles per pod) and may fire ''20 3-round bursts from it's machineguns with each attack. The machineguns are inter-servo cross-linked, which means they cannot fire independently of each other. Rouel-Halbech Sturmreiter Transforming Chevalier Primary Form: Humanoid Gnd MA: 4 Hexes MV: -4 Secondary Form: Jet Fighter Air MA: 22 Hexes (1,346kph) MV: -6 CP: 175.73 Weight: 43.3t Reactor: Standard "Hot" Fusion Controls: Virtual Cost Modifiers * Hot Reactor (-10%: Explosion Save 5) * Conditional Propulsion (-10%: Flight in Fighter Form Only) * Ducted Nozzles (+5%: Minimum MA in Flight = 0) * Virtual Controls (+5%: MP+33%) * Fighter Transformation (+30%) Head Type: Striker Armour: Standard Striker (SP: 3, DC: 1) Space: 0/3 Kills: 3 Equipment: Striker Main Sensors (1 SPC, 15km/1500km) Advanced Sensor Package (2 SPC) Torso Type: Medium Striker Armour: Standard Medium Striker (SP: 4, DC: 1) Space: 0/8 Kills: 8 Equipment: Thruster Fuel Cockpit (1 SPC) Escape Pod (1 SPC) Backup Sensors (2 SPC) Thruster x3 (3 SPC) Arms R. Arm Type: Striker Armour: Standard Striker (SP: 3, DC: 1) Space: 0/4 Kills: 4 Equipment: Hand Rouel-Halbech "Katzbalger" Twin MG (interservo crosslinked to L. Arm) (2 SPC) "Katzbalger" Ammo Drum (1 SPC) |} L. Arm Type: Striker Armour: Standard Striker (SP: 3, DC: 1) Space: 0/4 Kills: 4 Equipment: Hand Rouel-Halbech "Katzbalger" Twin MG (interservo crosslinked to R. Arm) (2 SPC) "Katzbalger" Ammo Drum (1 SPC) |} Legs R. Leg Type: Striker Armour: Standard Striker (SP: 3, DC: 1) Space: 1/4 Kills: 4 Equipment: Thruster x3 L. Leg Type: Striker Armour: Standard Striker (SP: 3, DC: 1) Space: 1/4 Kills: 4 Equipment: Thruster x3 Wings R. Wing Type: Mediumweight Armour: Standard Medium Striker (SP: 4, DC: 1) Space: 0/6 Kills: 6 Equipment: 2x Rouel-Halbech "Blitz" Long Range Seeker |} L. Wing Type: Mediumweight Armour: Standard Medium Striker (SP: 4, DC: 1) Space: 0/6 Kills: 6 Equipment: 2x Rouel-Halbech "Blitz" Long Range Seeker |} Category:Kingdom of Rouel Category:Chevaliers